


Tu ne marcheras jamais seul

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [94]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Borussia Dortmund, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FC Bayern München, Fluff and Angst, Footvent Calendar Day 15, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 17:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16999827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Thomas était désespéré à cause du match contre Dortmund (2018).





	Tu ne marcheras jamais seul

Tu ne marcheras jamais seul

  
Mats l'étouffait dans une accolade, Joshua pleurait sur son épaule, Manuel avait posé une main chaude sur son dos, et au loin, dans le mirage de ses larmes, Thomas apercevait ses mentors déçus par leur prestation, Miro, Fipps, Basti et Polski, tous ceux qui l'avaient soutenu pendant ses débuts... Il était si décevant... Entre cette mauvaise coupe du monde 2018 approchait cette saison en Bundesliga qui commençait à devenir catastrophique, Thomas ne pouvait que pleurer sur le terrain après la défaite face à Dortmund... Il voyait Marco et Mario rire ensemble, semblant totalement oublier qu'ils jouaient dans la même équipe pour leur pays, Thomas ne pouvait que céder et tomber sur ses genoux, ses larmes roulant finalement sur ses joues rouges de l'effort et de ses sentiments. Il pouvait entendre ses coéquipiers essayer de le rassurer, de le réconforter, mais rien ne pouvait l'aider à oublier qu'il était passé de champion du monde à remplaçant, un pauvre joueur servant juste de blagueur ou de victime pour les blagues.

  
Thomas fut dressé sur ses pieds une fois que ses amis se furent écartés, il releva les yeux pour les planter dans ceux de Niko, qui lui souriait doucement, son regard plein de tendresse et de compréhension. Thomas ne comprit pas tout à partir de ce moment là, mais il se retrouva dans les bras de Niko, les lèvres de son entraîneur se posant sur les siennes dans un ultime effort de réconfort, ses amis lui tapotant tous l'épaule rapidement. Au moins avec cette défaite, Thomas réalisa qu'il n'était pas seul dans cette épreuve.

  
Fin


End file.
